The Next Generation (1)
by maria-rita-the-saiyan
Summary: This is my first crossover ever. I have many more. I have numbers after the title to see which on your reading. Please go in order to understand the whole thing please. Thank you very much. Please tell me what your thing about it! Thank again! Buh-Bye.


Next Generation  
  
By: Maria Rita  
  
  
  
Pitt Hill Orpthanage  
  
Hello! I my name is Maria. I'm only 11 years old and I here because my mother and father somewhat died. I am getting ready to move into a different orphanage. The one here has no room for her so, now I have to go.  
  
Then Ms. Miller came in my room. "Ready to go?" she asked me. I nodded and I grabbed my bags. I headed downstairs. Her car was very old and smelled like rotten cheese!  
  
  
  
Yeller Side Orpthanage  
  
  
  
I am Cassie. I live here at Yeller Side. I have a roommate who I really don't like much. She didn't like me much too so, she moved. Now I have a new roommate who will be living with me. She is 11 years old! I am 17 years old. Everbody here hates me. They think that I'm a witch because at night I light candles and let them brun all night.  
  
I started walking to class. I have a sercet that nobody knows. I hate thunderstroms. Everytime there is a strom I cuddle in the bathtub, crying, and waiting for the strom to end. I read somewhere that the things you fear happen in younger life. Something bad.  
  
I grabbed my books and went to class. "Hey look! It's the witch!" yelled a boy in the classroom. I gave him the look.  
  
I was glad I reached Friday! My roommate will be coming today. There was a knock on my door. I opened it and it was my boyfriend. "Cass, do you want to come to a party Sunday night at Billy's room?" asked my boyfriend, Will. "Sure, my roommate can come." said Cassie. "See you later, Cassie." said Will.  
  
Yeller Side Orpthanage (with Maria)  
  
I got closer to Yeller Side. I can't stand the smell for another hour! Fianlly, we are at Yeller Side. I got my bags out of the car and say good- bye to Ms.Miller. I walked in the orpthanage.  
  
It was alot better then Pitt Hill big time. I walked up to the desk. "Where is room 342?" I asked. The lady looked up. "Your roommate is standing right over there." she told me. I looked were she pointed. I saw a girl with greenish, black hair. She was very tall. "Thank you. Watch my bags." I said. She nodded.  
  
I walk over to my new roommate. She looked at me. "Hi, I'm your new roommate." I said. "So your Maria Briefs? I'm Cassie Ching. " she said. She helpped me with my bags.  
  
Cassie lead me up the stairs and to room 342. She opened the the door. "Welcome to your new home." Cassie told me. I went and looked around the room. I found my room. Looks like we are sharing a room. "It's not much." said Cassie. "At my old orphanage I only had one room to do everything." I told her.  
  
Adoption  
  
Three days later Maria started school and she really liked it. One day she got the mail. There was an adoption letter! She ran up the stairs. She almost ran into the door. "Why are you so happy?" Cassie asked. Maria put the letter up to her face. "Were are going to be adopted! Both of us!" she yelled. They started to dance and forgot about the other kids.  
  
That night when Maria was in bed she thought that tommarow she will be living an orphanage and never coming back! She hardly got sleep that night.  
  
The next morning Cassie woke her up. "What?" Maria asked. "Our adopted mother is Mina Kinto. She will be here in an hour!" Maria got ready as fast as she could.  
  
Well it took her mainly more then an hour to get ready. So when she went into the living room Mina was already there. "So your Maria Briefs?" said Mina. "We are Sailor Scouts." said Cassie. Maria looked at her and then Mina and Mina told her everything.  
  
"So, my mom was Sailor Mercury and now I am Sailor Mini Mercury?" said Maria. Mina nodded. "Let's go. We have a long way to drive." said Mina and they followed her.  
  
  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
"Dad, can you sign my reading log?" asked a girl named Lily. "Sure. By the way you mail." her father said. Lily got her letter. She read the letter. Then she opened the box. There was a green pen like thing with the number four. Lily showed her father, Ken. "Lily, your mother was a sailor scout. She died. It's you turn to take her place. You are going to train with Mina." said Ken.  
  
  
  
Mya  
  
  
  
"Good luck today, Mya!" yelled a boy of the age 20. Mya nodded. The boy was Mya's boyfriend. His name was Aaron. My name is Mya and I love to swim. There is a swim meet today. So, I entered.  
  
Today was the fanils! I was walking around the pool when I stepped into a puddle of water and slipped. I hit my head hard. Aaron ran over to me. "Mya! Mya? Can you hear me?" he yelled. I couldn't move or talk. I was knocked out.  
  
DREAM  
  
I saw this lady. She had sea blue hair. And the same color eyes. She looked just like me! "Listen to me little one." she said. I started to back away. I looked around from wear I was standing. We were deep in the ocean. "Don't be sarced." she told me. "Who are you?" I asked. She looked into my eyes. Started to cry. "You don't even remember who I am. Who you are." she said. I knew who I am. She started again," I am Michele Kamio. Known as Sailor Neptune. I am your older sister." I remember now. She made a painting of me when I was 5 and took me around Neptune. "Michele, I remember..." before I got to finish I woke-up.  
  
NOT A DREAM  
  
I woke up. I was in my room. Aaron was sleeping on the floor. Was he here alnight? I walked to get my mail. There was a letter from Mina. My dream was ture. I was a sailor scout by the name of Sailor Mini Neptune.  
  
The Next Generation Meets  
  
"Hurry guys! The plane will be here soon!" yelled Mina up the stairs. Maria came down the rail, Cassie right behind. They ran into the car and took off to the airport.  
  
They reached the airport with five mins. until the first plane came in. Mya came out. She looked for Mina. She saw her and went over. They all bowed. "Talk later, too many Nega-gruards." Mina said. Mya nodded. Mina and Mya went to go get there coffee. Then another plane landed. Lily came out of that one. When she didn't see Mina she got sarced a little. She sat down and Cassie and Maria walked over too her and told her that Mina went to get coffee. Then Maria and Lliy started talking about school in the US.  
  
Then Mya and Mina came back. They bowed and went to the car.  
  
Artemis  
  
After they lefted the airport a white cat jumpped from the front into the back. His name was Artemis. "Hello, Lily and Mya." he said. They both jumped. Mya couldn't belive what she was hearing. She was sarced. Mina saw her face and said,"Meet Artemis, my talking cat." "Now I know I seen everything." said Lily. Artemis looked at Mya's lunch box. He hadn't eaten in a few hours. Mya saw him a pulled out half a tuna sandwhich. "Thank you." he said with a mouth full of tuna.  
  
A New Home  
  
They got to Mina's house after an hour. Her house was white with a wall. It also had a pool in the back. They got the bags out of the car. Cassie would be sleeping with Mya. Cassie lead the way to her room. Maria showed Lily.  
  
"This is where you will be sleeping, Mya." said Cassie. Mya put her bags on the bed. She looked around her room. "The little guys are nextdoor. Maria was really quite. But, with Lily that might change." said Cassie. Mya laught.  
  
Maria let Lily in the room. She dropped her bags on the floor. There was a tv hooked to a vcr and a playstation. Also, there was a computer. "This is wonderful." Lily said. "Not much." said Maria grabbing her transhforming pen. They ran down the stairs.  
  
"Ok. To become sailor scouts you must say, " Mini Mercury Star Power, Mini Jupiter Star Power, Mini Neptune Star Power, or Mini Pluto Star Power." said Mina. They each said something and transhformed into sailor scouts and back. "Cool!" said Lily. "Mina, what was my mom like?" asked Maria. "Amy, she was really smart. She made the plans for the team." said Mina. "Mine?" asked Lily. "Lita was a wonderful cook! She was great at fighting. Strong ." said Mina. "How about my sister? I can't rememaber her from when I was seven." said Mya. "Michele, great at swimming, loved to paint. Loved you very much. She did everything for you." said Mina. "What about my mom?" asked Cassie. "To tell the truth Cassie, I didn't know you were born. She didn't keep in touch with us. She was a very tough scout." said Mina.  
  
The girls went out in the back. Mina was inside making dinner so, Artemis had to watch them. Mya and Cassie were sitting in the grass watching the clouds pass by. There were talking about what ever teens talk about. Lily and Maria were on floating beds in the pool talking about the sailor scout and wondering if they will ever see the moon kingdom.  
  
"Time to eat, guys!" yelled Mina with her head out the window. Mya and Cassie got up. Maria and Lily got to the end of the pool and got out.  
  
Dinner was soup and meatloaf. " How about a movie after dinner?" asked Mina. They nodded.  
  
Lily's Birthday  
  
Lily's birthday was coming up and nobody knewn what to get her or what she wants. So, Lily made a wish list. Mina was the first to check it out. She wanted a cd player and some cds. One of them was Sabrina is Down Dream Street.  
  
Mina went out to the mall to buy the cd player and Sabrina's cd. She looked at the cds and founded one. She looked closer to Sabrina. She looked alot like Hataru.  
  
  
  
Sailor Mini Saturn Steps Up  
  
"We are live here at the Grammys! It's tonight that Sabrina Tomoe will sing her song." said a reporter. They walked inside.  
  
"Mina this is the best birthday gife ever!" said Lily looking at Sabrina walking into the building. "Well, the only reason we came here is that Sabrina Tomoe is Sailor Mini Saturn." said Mina. They sat down. "Welcome to this year's Grammys! Tonight Sabrina Tomoe will be singing her number one hit Dream Street." yelled Aaron Carter. "Well here she is! Give it up for Sabrina Tomoe!" yelled J.C. from N'sync.  
  
Sabrina stepped up to the mike. Lily and her pals were in the front row. Lily was watching really close. Mina said in a low voice,"Happy Birthday, Lily." "Welcome everyone. I am Sabrina Tomoe. I wrote this song because I lost my mother when I was younger and in my dreams I see her all the time. That's way I named my cd Sabrina is Down on Dream Street. Someone here is just like me. Happy Birthday, Lily Kinto. This song is for you." said Sabrina looking at Lily. Lily was shocked. " Can you hear the music playing? This is the sound of dreams come ture. You're the one and only. We are the perfect dream come ture. And I hear a silly love song in my heart. I happens everytine when I see you, It happens everytime when I think of you, I happens everytime but, it's magic when we meet. Baby down on dream street. When I close my eyes theres angels over rise. Singing a love song. It happens everytime when I see you, It happens everytime when I think of you, It happens everytime but, it's magic when we meets. Down on Dreem Street." sang Sabrina.  
  
When Sabrina went off stage Mina got up to get a drink of water. Mina followed Sabrina. "Nice singing." said Mina making Sabrina jump. "What are you doing here?" said she. "Sabrina, thanks for singing for Lily. She never knew her mother or father." said Mina. "Like me." said Sabrina. "Listen, you are known as Sailor Mini Saturn. '' said Mina. "What are you talking about?'' Sabrina asked. "Try to remember where you when you were 8 years old." said Mina. Sabrina remembered that she was on a different planet. Maybe it was Saturn. She saw a lady. It was her mother and father. "Mina, please train me." said Sabrina. Mina nodded.  
  
When the Grammy's were over Lily was thanking Mina so much it bugged her. "Lily, please stop. I understand how much you thank me." said Mina. Sabrina got to her car. She pulled out a box. "Lily this is for you. Don't open it until you get home" said Sabrina. "Thank you" said Lily. Mina handed Sabrina a paper. Sabrina nodded.  
  
Amanda and Alexis  
  
"Alexis! Get here and clean this up!" yelled a manger. "Yes sir." said Alexis. Alexis works at Bruger King. She had to clean the tables. Then the door open. "My boss! He is here!" yelled the manger. He looked at the door. It was a girl who had to be 12 years old. "Wow, I step into Bruger King and I become the boss?" she said. "Very funny, Amanda, my boss is going to stop by today." said the manger. Amanda walked over to Alexis. "What's up?" asked Amanda. "I wish my paycheack was." said Alexis. "Alexis! Your done for the week!" said the manger.  
  
They got into Alexis's car. "Let's go for ice cream. " said Amanda. "First stop WoodWing Park." said Alexis starting the car. Amanda pull out a picture. It was a picture of a beauitfull lady. She had black hair and purple eyes. "Mother, I know your out there somewhere. I won't give up hope. That's for sure." she told herself.  
  
After a few mins. they were at the park. "Thanks for the ice cream!' said Amanda. "No problem." said Alexis. They sat down on a bench. Then, everything faded away. "What's going on?" yelled Alexis. Then a woman showed up infront of them. "Who are you!" cryed Amanda. "I am a sailor scout! I am known as SailorUranus." said Uranus coming closer to Alexis, also touching her. She back away. "You don't remember." said Uranus. "Remember what?" said Alexis. "Who you are, so who have forgoten me." she said. Alexis was sarced. She was a tough girl but, now she is sarced. "I never knewn you." said Alexis. "Alexis, it's me. Your sister, Imara." said Uranus. "Imara?" said Amanda. Alexis jumped. She forgot Amanda was with her. A planet was in the background. It was Uranus. Alexis took one step closer.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Be careful now, Alexis." said the queen of Uranus. "I will mama." said Alexis. She was about 5 years old. She ran off to play in the grass. The queen turned to her other daughter who was about 15 years old. "Please watch her, Imara." said the Queen. Imara nodded. She left.  
  
"Wow, pertty flower." said Alexis picking it up. It was a flower of the Negaverse. It could take your energy away. The flower turned into a monster. "MAMA!" yelled Alexis. Imara was nearby. "Alexis!" she yelled running to her. The monster was ready to take Alexis energy when. Boom!!!!!!! Imara punch the monster. "Uranus World Shaking!" she said sending her attack at the monster. The monster disappered. Imara bend down to Alexis. "Alexis wake up. Please, wake up." she cryed. She wouldn't get up. Imara ran home as fast as she could.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
"Imara, I....I... remember." said Alexis trying to hold back her tears. "Listen, Alexis, Amanda the scouts are trapped. Go to Mina's and she tell you everything! Good luck mini scouts." said Imara.  
  
When she lefted they found themselfs at a white house. "Mina's. That's for sure." said Amanda.  
  
The Mini Scouts Attack!  
  
The girls were all at the park. "Now, this is the big one. If have to we must fight." said Mina. "For the MoonKingdom!" said Maria. "To destory Galaxia!" yelled Amanda. They held hands in a circle. "Sailor Teleaport!" they yelled. They were gone.  
  
They landed on a planet that was made of nothing but, evil. Sailor Venus walked closer. "I'm sorry to say that this is the Moon Kingdom." she said. " No, I though the Moon Kingdom was good, not evil." said Cassie. "It was always like this. Before this it was beauitful. Like it was a dream. Our queen would watch all of you because she loved you." said Venus. She headed to the castle. They followed her.  
  
They were half way there when," Guys, Uranus and Pluto are brainwashed. They will hurt you. The rest are in the duegon. " said Venus. Mini Uranus and Mini Pluto had a sadness in there eyes. "How can my mother work for the Negaverse? How?'' said Mini Pluto starting to cry. "Don't worry. We'll get them back." said Mini Uranus helping her friend. They continue to walk.  
  
They reached the hall to the duegon. They though. Sailor Venus forgot the way to the duegon because she hardly came down here. "Let's split up. If you find the door, don't go in. Uranus and Pluto will be nearby for sure." said Venus. "Right!" they all said.  
  
Mini Mercury walked very slowly. She was sarced. She wasn't a tough guy like Mini Uranus. She tripped over something. "My leg. I hurts." said Mini Mercury. She looked at what she tripped over. "How can I trip of a dumb book?'' asked Mini Mercury picking it up. She read it. This is what it said:  
  
Dear Notebook,  
  
I can't wait to see the day when I get to see my beauitful daughter, Maria. I have been waiting all these years, I am losing hope. I am starting to think that Sailor Venus didn't make it to Earth. I have nobody left. I have been here for almost 10 years. Here is a map of the castle.  
  
"This is my moms! I have to tell Mina." said Maria holding her watch up her mouth. She pushed the bottom. "Mina, I am in the main hall. I have found a notebook that belonged to my mother. There is a map here and everything!" said Mini Mercury. "Wait right there. I will be there in a sec!" said Venus.  
  
After a few mins. they were with her. "It looks like that the duegon is downstairs and we will fing the door." said Sailor Mini Neptune. They took off for the duegon.  
  
After half an hour they found the door but, Sailor Uranus and Pluto were blocking it. "Ok, we need a plan. So here it is. Mini Neptune go though the door when I attack. The rest stay and help me. Mini Neptune, if you help call." said Venus. Mni Neptune nodded. Sailor Mini Jupiter stepped up. "Hey dork! Look over here!" she yelled. Sailor Uranus turned around and ran after her. After a while Sailor Pluto came into action. Mini Neptune saw someting that look like a key. She threw herself at Pluto and took the key before Pluto threw her like a baseball. "Venus love and beauit shock!" Venus just attacked. Mini Neptune jump though the door of the duegon.  
  
"That was close. Now, to find the right cage. " said Mini Neptune. She started to walk. After a ffew cages she fell over. "My arm. It hurts." said Mini Neptune. She grabbed her arm. She looked at her hand. It was covered in blood. She was bleeding. She got up. She made herself go on. "Someone coming!" said a vocie. She was close but, she couldn't get any closer. Her arm hurt too much. She grabbed her watch. "Mini Saturn, I need help. I'm hurt badly." said Mini Neptune. "I'm on my way." answered Mini Saturn.  
  
A few mins. later Sailor Mini Saturn and Sailor Mini Mercury was with Mini Neptune. "I will try to heal you. Saturn's Healing Power!" she said. Mini Neptune cut was gone. "Let's go." said Mini Mercury. "Can you at least give us some news?" asked Mini Neptune. "Oh. Pluto and Uranus are KO right now. Venus said that they will fine." said Mini Mercury. They started to walk closer.  
  
"MINI MERCURY!" said a vocie. Mini Mercury wasn't thinking strait. "I didn't do it!" she said. She looked where the voice came from. "MOM!" Mini Mercury cryed. "Guys! They made it! They really made it!' Mercury yelled to the other who were way in the back witch was 500 feet away. "Noway!" said Mars running to her followed by the others. When Neptune came Mini Neptune frooze. Mini Mercury was waving her hand at her face. "Earth to Mini Neptune. UNLOCK THE DOOR!" Mini Mercury said. "What?... Right." said Mini Neptune. She unlocked the door. They came out. Mini Mercury and Mini Saturn ran into there mothers arms. Neptune came over to Mini Neptune. "I though I lose you forever." Neptune told her little sister. "Let's go. We have to destory Galaxia and get our moon kingdom back." said Sailor Moon.  
  
As they were running Mini Mercury was think about telling her mother what she really was. She nd saiwas half saiyan. Her father had been one too. A saiyan is a person who is super powerful. When Maria was about to tell her mother they reached the door to Galaxia. They went in quietly. "Welcome Sailor Scouts. Welcome to my Moon Kingdom." said Galaxia. "It's not your kingdom!" yelled a voice. It was Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto. Galaxia laught. "How very funny. That how Greg died." said Galaxia. Mercury had tears in her eyes. Maria was trying to keep her power down. "He said the same thing. Well, he fought and died. He was the weakest saiyan I had ever neet." continued Galaxia. Mercury was shock. She had never knew that Greg was a saiyan. "How can Greg be a saiyan?" said Sailor Moon. "He had got his powers from his father and now his daughter has his powers but, she won't use them. " said Galaxia. Everyone was looking at Maria. All Maria was doing was trying to keep her power from taking controll. Galaxia cupped her hand," Final Beam!" she yelled pointing her finger at Maria. Maria didn't think ad the first word that came in her head. She cupped her hands. "Kamehameha!" she shot at Galaxia's beam away. "So saiyan you final shown yourself. What took you?'' Galaxia said getting closer to Maria. "You've seen me before." said Maria getting ready to fight. "You look just like your father, before he died!" said Galaxia. Maria couldn't take it anymore. She gave Galaxia a punch in the face.  
  
On the other world we found Greg with King Kai. "King Kia. I have to go back. They need me." said Greg. "Your daughter needs you. She is the last saiyan on earth. Without your help she could died." said King Kai. Greg flew to Earth thinking," I may be dead but, I can make a the Moon Kingdom different."  
  
Galaxia had grabbed Maria around the neck and threw her. She was KOed. "The last saiyan is the weakest saiyan. You lose." said Galaxia ready to finish her off. Then the door open again. "You have killed many people Galaxia. Now, it's you turn." said a vocie. The scouts turned around. "GREG!" yelled Mercury. "It nice to see you again, Amy." said Greg. Amy wouldn't let go. Greg turn to Maria and gave her a bean. He looked at Galaxia. He turned into a super saiyan. "You can't kill the dead, Galaxia." said Greg. He did his Kamehameha. Maria got up. "dad." she said falling back down. Neptune cought her. "You are a loser. Look what you have for a daughter!" said Galaxia. "My daughter may be weak but, to me she could the strongest saiyan and I would still love her." said Greg. Galaxia sent and beam at Greg. It went right through him. "GREG!" said Mercury. "It's alright. She knows she can't kill the dead." said Greg.  
  
"Mercury, Maria is hardly breathing." said Saturn. "Maria, not you too." said Mercury rushing over to her. "Her power level is dropping. If this keeps up. She'll died." Greg thought. He KO Galaxia. "You end here." said Greg sending a beam to Galaxia. She disappered. Maria wasn't breathing. "Maria, wake up. Please." said Mercury starting to cry. Maria's body disappered. Greg was fading away. " Don't worry. She'll be fine." said Greg. He was gone. "Let's go home." said Lita. They teleaported back to Earth.  
  
  
  
THE END. Or was it? 


End file.
